


I Wuff You!

by zapmolcuno



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You." [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica sees something in the store and brings it back to show her girlfriend.</p><p>(#2: "It reminded me of you.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wuff You!

Mabel laughed, staring down at the toy. It was a stuffed dog, with its tongue lolling out. It had a sticker on its ear that said: 'Squeeze Me!'. Did she dare?

"I wuff you! I wuff you sooooooooo much!" The little dog said. Its body wiggled a little and made mechanical noises. Mabel laughed even harder.

"Awwww, Pacifica....Do you wuff me?" she said, leaning in closer to her girlfriend. Pacifica blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I do wuff you, Mabel." She laid a kiss on the girl's cheek. She knew Mabel would enjoy it.

"So what made you see this and say, hey, I need to spend money on _this_?" Mabel asked, fiddling with the toy.

"It reminded me of you." She said.

"Wait... really?" The other girl said, turning to look at Pacifica with big, teary eyes. Mabel sniffled, and cast aside the little dog, in order to tackle Pacifica in a hug. She let out a little gasp upon impact, then patted Mabel on the back.

"So you really do love me?" Mabel asked.

"Yes! Of course I do." Pacifica giggled as Mabel lifted her off the ground, held tight in the bear hug.

"Well... guess what?" Mabel asked, putting the girl down and staring directly in her eyes.

"What?" Pacifica said.

"I love you too!" Mabel said, pecking Pacifica on the forehead - on the cheek - on the lips - with a loud _smack_ and added 'Mwah!'

And so, they both giggled and kissed and laughed and hugged because today was a great day, and they were happy.


End file.
